


Three Tallies

by ProsecutingDefense



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a lot of fluff okay, the tally chart makes an appearance aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsecutingDefense/pseuds/ProsecutingDefense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Conhan drabble. Hanna adds a third Tally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Tallies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwlosko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/gifts).



"I don't do any of that romantic crap, Hanna," the vampire spoke, not looking at the other.

Hanna smiled slightly. "I didn't expect you to."

"Y-You don't care?"

"Not at all," he said, resting his head on Conrad's shoulder.

Conrad looked down to be met with a faceful of red hair.  
Wha-?"

Hanna cuddled into the vampire's shoulder. "Doesn't mean I don't."

Conrad tried to pull away, and Hanna followed. He looked to Hanna, who seemed content leaning on the other, eyes closed, a smile on his lips.

Conrad felt one start to form on his own, when Hanna's smile grew wider.

"That's three tallies," Hanna mumbled softly. Conrad couldn't decide whether to laugh or sock the redhead in the arm.

So he did both.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on Ao3 and wow I really like it. More than FFN, at least.  
> //debates if I want to write more ConHan stories I mean.


End file.
